It’s About the Power
by Kirstee
Summary: Catty runs away to a small town called Sunnydale. The rest of the daughters go to Angel Inc. for help in finding her. Buffy/Angel/DoTM Crossover.
1. Chapter 1 Warmth and Bright Lights

Title- It's About the Power  
  
By- Kirstee  
  
Timeline- Set after Buffy "Storyteller", After Angel "Salvage", and the beginning of the DoTM series  
  
Side Note- In my story Angel has a soul again, there is no evil Cordy, and there is no C/C lovechild because you know EW. So let's just say once the Beast was destroyed all of that bad crap went away. Hey it's my story.  
  
Disclaimer- I own none of these characters. They belong to Joss Whedon and his Co also Lynne Ewing.  
  
Summary- Catty runs away to a small town called Sunnydale. The rest of the daughters go to Angel Inc. for help in finding her. Buffy/Angel/DoTM Crossover.  
  
Vanessa was seriously distraught. Her best friend was gone. Really gone, as in no where to be found. At first she had thought something had happened to Catty when she had time traveled but Maggie assured her that magic was not the issue here. Maggie had gone into a trance and saw the tunnel in which Catty travels. No trace of her. Serena and Jimena were almost as worried as she was. Catty had disappeared before but that was Atrox work, this Vanessa could feel was not. Her amulet usually glowed when one of the daughters was in serious danger but it had yet to. Most likely Catty had run off. Gone to let off steam. Vanessa hardly knew why. She thought they all were on good terms with their lives at that moment. Yeah seventeen was always looming round the bend but she thought they had all accepted it. Catty most of all, she seemed the one who could handle this the most. But maybe Vanessa was missing something serious, something wrong, or maybe something that had happened. Not danger, but emotions. Maybe Catty had, had a change of heart.  
  
Buffy was sitting on a lawn chair in the backyard. The sun felt good, shining down on her face. She could hear the faint grunts and such from the practicing SiT's. She knew she would have to get up soon and observe but for right now she just wanted to stay in this moment. Where all her thoughts and worries just went poof. She sensed someone walking towards her.  
  
"So is sunbathing a new slayer technique?" Buffy shielded her eyes and looked up. Dawn had two glasses of water in her hands and a smile was spread across her face. Buffy smiled back and Dawn handed her a glass. She plopped down in the seat next to Buffy. "So how are things back at the school?" Dawn inquired.  
  
"Well that graffiti is still staining the walls and the lockers are seriously bashed" Buffy replied. "Yes!" Dawn said, quite giddily. Buffy looked over at her an amused and feigned shock expression on her face.  
  
"What you think I actually like it there?" Dawn stated. "I like it at the house, I mean we house so many girls it could be like a girl's boarding school here, except ya know learning slayer stuff instead of the math stuff". Buffy laughed at the last statement. Then she let out a groan as she pulled herself out of the chair. "Well duty calls" Buffy said as she stretched. Dawn got up to. "Willow wanted me to help with the heaps of food for lunch, so I really must go inside to" Dawn said. So Dawn headed back to the house while Buffy went around to the side of the house.  
  
Fred was still standing by the big window. Sun streaming on her face. Warmness enveloping her. She hadn't moved from the spot for 20 minutes. She felt a presence beside her. "Gotta love it" the person said. Fred turned her head. Faith stood there the light streaming onto her too. She had a big gash across her forehead and a few scrapes on the lower part of her face. She stood resting slightly more on her right leg for support.  
  
"Was it a good fight?" Fred asked. "Not exactly" Faith replied still staring towards the sun. "That Beastie of yours beat the crap outta me.Never had that bad a fight, well maybe once with B".  
  
Fred looked at her questionably "B?". "Buffy" Faith said, the tone in her voice seeming to lose some of its lightness. "Oh" Fred said. This Buffy girl seemed to be quite the person, Fred thought.  
  
"So what happens now?" Faith asked. Fred looked back at the window. "No idea".  
  
Catty walked along the deserted street. She only had one change of clothes which she had somehow shoved into her pockets. She then caught site of a small group of teens ahead of her. Unintentionally she followed them. They arrived at a lit up place that had a small line in front. Every time someone went in she could hear music trickle out. A grin lit up Catty's features. "A club!" she squealed. The group of teens that she had followed gave her some strange looks. She didn't care, she looked down at herself. Five days of going from town to town had left her quite a mess. That she did care about. She looked around. On her left were a bunch of homes. She could break into one, if someone caught her she could just turn back time. She checked out her other options first. On her right she saw it. Sunnydale Health Spa. "Perfect" she said with a smile. 


	2. Chapter 2 Forgiveness and Something Evil

Title- It's About the Power  
  
By- Kirstee  
  
Timeline- Set after Buffy "Storyteller", After Angel "Salvage", and the beginning of the DoTM series  
  
Side Note- In my story Angel has a soul again, there is no evil Cordy, and there is no C/C lovechild because you know EW. So let's just say once the Beast was destroyed all of that bad crap went away. Hey it's my story.  
  
Disclaimer- I own none of these characters. They belong to Joss Whedon and his Co also Lynne Ewing.  
  
Summary- Catty runs away to a small town called Sunnydale. The rest of the daughters go to Angel Inc. for help in finding her. Buffy/Angel/DoTM Crossover.  
  
Catty had snuck into the Health Spa, only turning time back once when guards had asked for her membership card. Now she was in the shower feeling the warm water pounding onto her shoulders. Her thoughts naturally went to what had happened in the past week. She had seen something. Something so evil that it far surpassed any tiny tale that was ever told her. Even the one's about the damn Atrox. It had told her to leave, that she would put the rest on the daughters in danger if she stayed. The weirdest thing was who it was. Seeing her face had set off a light bulb in her mind. Her mother. Her mother was there talking to her. But she knew her mother had died. She had no idea why she was there. But it had scared her, scared her more than anything. Scared her more than the time her and Vanessa were being pursued by the Atrox followers. So she did the first thing that had come to her. She ran. It seemed like a good decision at the time. Run, get the hell outta there. Leave Vanessa, Serena, and Jimena, hopefully so they wouldn't get in trouble. She sighed and leaned against the side of the shower, she now wondered if she had made the right decision.  
  
Dawn sat lazily on the couch, her finger tapping the button on the remote over and over and over. Six other girls lay spread across the floor, on the chairs, and on the couch. Rona sighed and glanced over at Dawn.  
  
"Is there anything to do besides sit here and watch you flip through every channel?" Dawn looked at her, here they were so many teenage girls cooped up in a house. Buffy and Spike had taken a few of the Potentials out to train but there were so many more still here. Bored out of there minds. A perfectly good Friday night wasted.  
  
"So you're saying there is absolutely nothing to do in this town on a Friday night?". Dawn was about to nod her head when she thought of the Bronze. God, she hadn't been there for the longest time. Last time she remembered being there was when she was under that kooky love spell. It would be great to go back. "Well there is this one place...". She instantly had everyone's undivided attention. "There's this club in the bad part of town" Dawn began. "Where's that?" Molly asked leaning on her elbow. "About half a block from the good part of town" Dawn said with a giggle. "I bet we could go if Willow and some others agree to come with" Dawn said. "Well then let's go convince!" Rona said as she jumped up from the couch.  
  
Angel sat on the couch. He knew everyone was still afraid of him. He hated Angelus. Who he was disgusted Angel. But yet it was him, Angelus was always inside of him. Waiting to pop out any moment. Gunn sat across from him. "Ya don't know how hellish it got with you gone" he said. "Only can imagine" Angel said "Gunn I really am sorry". "Hey man I believed you the first 50 times you said it to me" Gunn said with a smile. "Good thing Wes got that Faith girl here". "Yea good" he said as he remembered what had happened.  
  
:Flashback:  
  
Faith was laying on the ground, the Beast looming over her. "You're nothing" he said. Angelus had walked up to them.  
  
"The only thing that can kill him is himself, or a piece of himself" That was when Angelus had stabbed the Beast with the sword that he had made from his bone. The light from the Beast had hit the sun and only Faith could see but it had hit Angelus too. When the sun had reappeared, Angelus had fallen. Faith had dragged herself over to him. "Faith?" Angel had raised his head to look at her. She looked into his eyes and saw the soul that now lay beneath it. "Yea" she said weakly. "Oh God I'm so sorry" he said. She just smiled at him, and to his surprise embraced him. They had sat that way for awhile before they let go and Angel got up and carried Faith down into the sewers.  
  
: Back to Present:  
  
Vanessa paced in Maggie's apartment. Serena and Jimena watched her. Their eyes flicking back and forth, back and forth. Maggie was looking at something. Serena craned her neck to see what it was. The newspaper. "You read the paper?" Serena asked. "Sometimes" she said, her eyes never lifting from the small article at the bottom of the page.  
  
"What are we going to do about Catty?!" Vanessa exclaimed, clearly worried. Jimena answered her softly "Chica, the only thing we can do is wait". "There may be more" Maggie said. She got up and crossed the room. She opened the door to the small closet and reached up on the shelf. She grabbed a big yellow book. "The Yellow Pages!?" Vanessa exclaimed "How the hell will that help us?".  
  
"Patience" Maggie chastised. She flipped through the front of the book until she reached a page in the A's. Serena was looking over Maggie's shoulder while Vanessa tapped her foot. Maggie's finger ran down the page till she came upon a small ad towards the middle of the page. "Ahh." she said as she tapped it. "Angel Investigations?" Serena questioned. Maggie nodded.  
  
"I heard about them a little while ago" she said. "They deal with unnatural cases, there also very good".  
  
Jimena was looking out the window half listening to what they were talking about. The last week or two it had been unnaturally dark. Not night dark but still overly cloudy all day every day. But as she looked outside today, it was bright, all light and cheery. Instantly in a better mood, Jimena turned around. "Well if they can help us, let's go!" 


	3. Chapter 3 Catty's Dance and Swirls

Title- It's About the Power  
  
By- Kirstee  
  
Timeline- Set after Buffy "Storyteller", After Angel "Salvage", and the beginning of the DoTM series  
  
Side Note- In my story Angel has a soul again, there is no evil Cordy, and there is no C/C lovechild because you know EW. So let's just say once the Beast was destroyed all of that bad crap went away. Hey it's my story.  
  
Disclaimer- I own none of these characters. They belong to Joss Whedon and his Co also Lynne Ewing.  
  
Summary- Catty runs away to a small town called Sunnydale. The rest of the daughters go to Angel Inc. for help in finding her. Buffy/Angel/DoTM Crossover.  
  
A/N- Sorry, there is no Angel in this chapter! It just didn't fit into the storyline at the moment. But don't worry the rest of the daughters and the Fang Gang will appear again in the next chapter.  
  
After much begging, Willow had finally caved. Not all wanted to go though. Some were still scared to leave the sanctuary of the house. So Xander stayed with them, promising that if anything went wrong he would phone her and Buffy right away. So Willow, Dawn, Kennedy, Molly, Rona, Chao Ahn, Vi, Amanda, and a handful of other girls crowded into the bathroom. Tubes of lipstick and palettes of eye shadow littered the counter as they all pushed for mirror space. After almost an hour of getting ready, they lined up near the door. Anya had driven to the Summers, and girls piled into her car and Buffy's car.  
  
Catty quickly changed into her clothes. She dried her hair out as much as she could and then pulled it up into two half pigtails. She searched through her pockets for any makeup she might have stuffed in there. She came out with a shimmery purple lip gloss, a tube of glitter, and a purple gel eye pencil. So she decided to use these to the best of her ability. She smeared some of the lip gloss on her lips and some purple across her eyes. She then used the glitter on her cheeks, neck, chest, arms, legs and shoulders. Then she remembered when Vanessa had come to rescue her, she had blue swirls around her body and glitter through her hair. So Catty copied what she remembered. She drew swirls of purple on her with the pencil and then outlined them with the glitter. She ran some of the glitter through her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked good. She looked like a true goddess. As a final touch she drew two purple stripes leading to the pigtails in purple. Then she was satisfied and left the help spa silently.  
  
She followed her trail back to the club. A car drove passed closely followed by another and she could hear chatter of a bunch of girls through the open windows. She sighed as she thought of Vanessa, Serena, and Jimena. She missed them so much that is physically hurt her to think about them. So she took a deep breath lifted her head high and stood in the line. It was short one and she was at the front in no time. She reached the bouncer and she asked him for her money. She handed it over and walked in. The place was really nice, she wouldn't have guessed it from the outside. The sign above her said 'The Bronze'.  
  
"Pretty cool" she muttered. It was different then the Planet Bang she was used to, much less techno, it had more of a homey feel with all of the comfy chairs and lit up tables that surrounded the back half of the place. The band was starting to play towards the front. It was a slow song so she didn't dance just yet. She wanted to show off the moves that her, Vanessa, Serena, and Jimena had practiced. She ordered a soda at the bar and leaned against one of the pillars as she drank it. Then a song came on that had beat worth dancing for. She threw the soda in the trash as she walked towards the dance floor. She went towards the middle and danced sensually to the beat. She didn't mind dancing alone because she knew eyes were on her. She felt a guy bump against her and they danced together, she had no idea who he was and she didn't care. For the first time that night all thoughts of the daughters, evil, and the Atrox had flew out of her mind.  
  
All the girls had congregated at the two tables. Willow sat down next to Kennedy and they held hands as they chatted and looked round the dance floor. Dawn had convinced Rona, Molly, and Vi to join her on the dance floor. So they danced together a little awkwardly at first, then they had a little bit of flow to their moves but it was still all fun. They giggled and laughed as Rona said that they were "Gettin their grove-thang on!" They sat down and rested. They ordered some drinks and starting talking and checking out the cute guys. As a new song came on they stared at the dance floor. A girl was dancing in the middle.  
  
Her moves flowed perfectly together and she danced as though it was an art. The light reflected off her and the purple swirls that decorated her body. Willow felt something coming off the girl. Something magical. She never was any good at reading auras. That was what Tara did. But that didn't mean she couldn't feel magic when it was in the air. She knew that this girl was different. So she decided that it deserved a call to Buffy. Maybe this girl was a Potential, or a worker for the First. Either way Buffy should know. So she told the girls she would be right back and headed back to the corner with her cell. She looked around as it rang, almost everyone in the whole club was looking at the mysterious girl that danced in the center. 


	4. Chapter 4 Trust Issues and Annoying Cell...

Title- It's About the Power  
  
By- Kirstee  
  
Timeline- Set after Buffy "Storyteller", After Angel "Salvage", and the beginning of the DoTM series  
  
Side Note- In my story Angel has a soul again, there is no evil Cordy, and there is no C/C lovechild because you know EW. So let's just say once the Beast was destroyed all of that bad crap went away. Hey it's my story.  
  
Disclaimer- I own none of these characters. They belong to Joss Whedon and his Co also Lynne Ewing.  
  
Summary- Catty runs away to a small town called Sunnydale. The rest of the daughters go to Angel Inc. for help in finding her. Buffy/Angel/DoTM Crossover.  
  
The girls packed as little as they possibly could. But being girls it still amounted to a lot. Jimena still had a car that she had jacked awhile back, so they used that. Maggie drove them. This company was on the other side of the city. So Jimena sat up front with Maggie and Serena and Vanessa sat in the back. The car ride was silent. Nobody knew what to say and it hardly seemed the time to play car games. Catty was on everyone's mind.  
  
Fred had decided that the garden needed fixing. After all the darkness, the garden had become dead. So she was planting a few by the fountain. Gunn, Wes, and Connor had gone out into the city to help try to fix the damage. Angel was with Cordy upstairs, most likely still trying to achieve forgiveness.  
  
Fred sighed. She knew Cordy and the others had forgiven Angel, but he still seemed to think it wasn't enough. Fred knew in her heart that he was right. It would take a long time to earn back the trust she had for him since he had rescued her from Pylea.  
  
Maggie stopped in front of what looked like a hotel.  
  
"Is this where we are staying?" Serena asked. "No" Maggie said.  
  
"This is the agency" she said. The girls all looked at the building. There was a small sign in the front that said the Hyperion. "You sure?" Vanessa asked. "It looks a lot like a hotel". But Maggie had already gotten out of the car. The girls stepped out and shielded their eyes from the sun. They walked towards the entrance and opened the door. "Hello?" Jimena called out.  
  
Fred heard someone inside. She took off her gloves and walked into the lobby, expecting to see Wes, Gunn, or Connor coming through the door. Instead she saw and older woman and three young girls standing at the entrance.  
  
"Um, Hi" Fred said.  
  
"Hello" the older woman said. "Mind if we come in?". "Sure" Fred said. She liked the way the woman talked, it was like a mother but with unknown power. The girls walked in and took a seat on the couch. The older woman stood next to them, protectively.  
  
"My name is Maggie" she said "And we need your help".  
  
The girl, Courtney, kicked the vamp and aimed at the heart with her stake. But the vamp knocked it out before it reached his chest. The vamp grabbed her and was lowering his fangs to her neck when Buffy sent a flying kick to his head. He went down and Buffy tackled him driving the stake through is heart.  
  
Buffy looked back at Courtney. She had a little bit of blood coming form her neck but otherwise she was ok.  
  
"You good?" Buffy asked. She nodded sheepishly.  
  
Spike got up from the tombstone and walked over to Buffy, carrying the excessively annoying cell phone. "Your phone is ringing" he said as he handed it to her. She nodded and answered it. "Hello" she said. "Are you sure?" Spike with his vamp hearing could hear what Willow was saying on the other line.  
  
"I can't tell if she is good or not so good" Willow said  
  
"Alright, I'll bring the girls and Spike" Buffy said into the phone.  
  
Buffy turned to look at Spike. "That was Willow." she said. "Yea I heard, some sorta mystical girl?" he said. She nodded. So they walked back to the group of SiTs side by side. 


	5. Chapter 5 Promises and Vibes

Title- It's About the Power  
  
By- Kirstee  
  
Timeline- Set after Buffy "Storyteller", After Angel "Salvage", and the beginning of the DoTM series  
  
Side Note- In my story Angel has a soul again, there is no evil Cordy, and there is no C/C lovechild because you know EW. So let's just say once the Beast was destroyed all of that bad crap went away. Hey it's my story.  
  
Disclaimer- I own none of these characters. They belong to Joss Whedon and his Co also Lynne Ewing.  
  
Summary- Catty runs away to a small town called Sunnydale. The rest of the daughters go to Angel Inc. for help in finding her. Buffy/Angel/DoTM Crossover.  
  
"Um ok" Fred said. "Hold on" she said. She went up the stairs and called for Angel. He popped out of a door on her left.  
  
She jumped. "Geez, Angel you scared me"  
  
"Sorry" he said. "Did you want something?"  
  
"Yes" Fred said. "Customers, downstairs"  
  
"Oh" Angel said. He and Fred walked down the stairs together. Not talking.  
  
Vanessa looked over at Serena. "Did you read her?". Serena nodded.  
  
"Her thoughts are very jumbled, there is a definite sense of relief, like something big just happened and I keep coming across thoughts of an Angel. Also she seems to be having feelings for someone named Wesley but she is torn because she loves someone else named Gunn, its on her mind a lot. I had to pull out because I thought I was going to faint. But there is one thing, there's a secret, like a black box and I tried to open it but its impossible"  
  
"That's weird" Vanessa stated. Jimena nodded. They heard someone on the steps. The girl came down along with a man behind her. The man was good- looking, Vanessa noticed this right away. He had a certain broody quality to him.  
  
The girl talked again. "I'm Fred by the way, and this is Angel" Angel was looking at Maggie.  
  
"Maggie" Angel said. "Angel" she said.  
  
"You know him?!" Serena exclaimed. Maggie nodded and made motion for Serena to shush.  
  
"Angel we need to discuss something" Maggie said to the figure that now leaned against the counter. Angel nodded and led her into the office. Fred was left there with the three girls.  
  
"Angel I have a problem" Maggie started  
  
"I guessed that was why you would be here" he said back.  
  
"The girls in there are in my care, I have sworn to protect them, and they are different, special. But there is one missing I thought you would be able to help me in that way. I myself need to return to my place, I am being called by The Powers. I was told to come to you."  
  
"The Powers always seem to know how to find me" he said to her.  
  
"I heard you had a friend that is connected to them" Angel nodded. "Can I trust you with the responsibility of these girls and the one that is missing?"  
  
He looked at Maggie. She had a face of pleading on. Whatever was happening she desperately needed him. "We will do all we can to help"  
  
Fred sat across from the girls. "So uh, what are your names?"  
  
The girl with the black hair and red tips spoke "I'm Serena" she said. She pointed to the girl sitting next to her "This is Vanessa and that's Jimena"  
  
"Oh well I'm Fred, short for Winifred" she said. "So do you know where you are staying yet?"  
  
Serena shook her head. She seemed to do everything on behalf of the other girls. Fred took her for the leader of the group.  
  
The door across from them swung open. Faith was at the doorway.  
  
The group arrived a few minutes later outside the Bronze. They made it inside and squeezed through the masses of people that were surrounding the dance floor. She saw Willow waving them over.  
  
Willow first saw Spike's bleached blonde head. She waved her hand frantically to get their attention. Buffy saw her and weaved her way towards them, Spike right behind her and the Sits trying to keep up.  
  
"So where is this girl?" Buffy asked.  
  
"She pointed towards the group that they had just come from, "She is still dancing"  
  
"When she isn't she is surrounded by people" Willow added.  
  
"Ok stay here" Buffy said.  
  
She squished herself between everyone. She finally was able to see the girl that had everyone mesmerized. She danced perfectly in tune to the music. Even Buffy could feel the vibes off her. Her spider sense was tingling. This girl, whoever she was, they had to find out who she was and what she was doing here.  
  
Catty was still dancing. She still felt all the eyes on her. She had switched dance partners to many times that she couldn't count them anymore. But she had felt something a few minutes before. Someone had come in. She could sense them. She had continually looked for who was giving her that vibe. She hadn't seen anyone. Now she felt something pressing her, not a body, but a magical pushing. Whoever this person or thing was it was getting closer. Alarms went off in her head, she felt her body losing some of its flow. She tried to remain calm and keep dancing. It was getting closer. Atrox, she thought. Its here it's followed me. She was starting to panic. She looked around, expecting to see Stanton around any pillar. The pushing was right up against her now, whoever it was, was right behind her. She whirled around, fast as lightning, and came to face to face with a small blonde girl. 


	6. Chapter 6 Faith and Jolts

Title- It's About the Power  
  
By- Kirstee  
  
Timeline- Set after Buffy "Storyteller", After Angel "Salvage", and the beginning of the DoTM series  
  
Side Note- In my story Angel has a soul again, there is no evil Cordy, and there is no C/C lovechild because you know EW. So let's just say once the Beast was destroyed all of that bad crap went away. Hey it's my story.  
  
Disclaimer- I own none of these characters. They belong to Joss Whedon and his Co also Lynne Ewing.  
  
Summary- Catty runs away to a small town called Sunnydale. The rest of the daughters go to Angel Inc. for help in finding her. Buffy/Angel/DoTM Crossover.  
  
A/N- MissMyGoat-I just want to thank you for reviewing all the chaps...And well reading and reviewing the story! You're so sweet!  
  
Orange- DoTM stands for Daughters of The Moon, it's a book series. Here is what it says on the back cover of each book-  
  
Vanessa, Catty, Serena, and Jimena seem like ordinary girls living in Los Angeles. But they each have a secret. Vanessa can become invisible. Catty travels back in time. Serena reads mind and Jimena has premonitions. As the girls become friends, they discover that what separates them from others will band them together as Daughters of the Moon. The Atrox is like the Big Bad of the DoTM-verse.  
  
Serena's head whipped around to look who had come in. A tough looking girl stood framed in the doorway. She was holding a crossbow in her hands. Her hair was hanging down loosely and she had a cut across her cheek. Serena instantly went into her mind. Blank, nothing there. "What the hell?!!" she said out loud.  
  
Fred looked at her. The girl at the doorway gave her a weird glance.  
  
"Fred, who are these people?" The girl asked.  
  
"Customers" Fred said back.  
  
"Oh" was all the girl said before heading up the stairs. The girls watched her as she went up.  
  
"That was Faith" Fred said.  
  
"Is she usually that friendly?" Jimena said sarcastically.  
  
Fred shrugged. She herself had only known Faith for a few days. Faith seemed nice enough to her. But she was a badass, Fred was not. When Wes had brought her here and Cordy had said she was murderer, Fred had resolved to keep her distance from the chick. But she had help beat the Beast, How could you not congratulate her? To Fred she seemed a lot like Angel. Trying to make up for past mistakes. Fred had assumed that there was a lot of them, by the way she talked about it. All of the Angel gang had taken a liking to her. Gunn liked how powerful she was and Connor admired her. She thought Connor had a little crush on Faith, it was cute, him always thinking he was the biggest bad and along comes Faith.  
  
Catty was surprised as to who she saw standing there. She had never seen her before. Well she couldn't just stand there gawking at her. The song had ended and people were slowly trickling onto the dance floor themselves as a much slower song came from the speakers. The girl was still standing there just there, standing. Catty was the first to talk.  
  
"Can I help you?" she said. Buffy hadn't exactly thought about what she was going to say. So she decided to just be straightforward.  
  
"I think we need to talk" Buffy said. Catty normally would not have followed the girl but something was pulling her to. Plus that much power coming off of one person? Catty was too curious to not follow.  
  
The girl led her back to two tables that were filled with girls. A couple of girls said a quick hello. The girl who she had followed turned to her  
  
"I'm Buffy" she said as she extended her hand. "Catty" Catty said as she shook it.  
  
Buffy gestured to the red head girl sitting in the center of the table. "That's Willow" The girl reached her hand out to the purple clad girl.  
  
Catty shook it but as soon as their hands touched Catty felt an electric jolt surge through her body.  
  
It felt like she had just been electrocuted. She couldn't stand so she felt her self falling backwards. She went to steady herself but there was nothing to grab. Then she felt strong arms catch her. She looked up to see a man with bleached hair holding her. He stood her up and went back to leaning against the pillar.  
  
"Um, thanks" she said. He just nodded. Catty couldn't help but notice how cute he was. She turned back to look at the red head, she was just sitting there looking shocked. The girl next to her was holding her hand. It looked like something similar to what had went through Catty had went through this girl to.  
  
"What was that?" Catty stammered. Willow shook her head.  
  
"I have- have no idea" she managed to get out. Buffy looked between the two. Then over at Spike who gave her a raised eyebrow. She sighed.  
  
"Looks like we have some things to talk about". 


	7. Chapter 7 House Guests and Time Travel

Title- It's About the Power  
  
By- Kirstee  
  
Timeline- Set after Buffy "Storyteller", After Angel "Salvage", and the beginning of the DoTM series  
  
Side Note- In my story Angel has a soul again, there is no evil Cordy, and there is no C/C lovechild because you know EW. So let's just say once the Beast was destroyed all of that bad crap went away. Hey it's my story.  
  
Disclaimer- I own none of these characters. They belong to Joss Whedon and his Co also Lynne Ewing.  
  
Summary- Catty runs away to a small town called Sunnydale. The rest of the daughters go to Angel Inc. for help in finding her. Buffy/Angel/DoTM Crossover.  
  
Jimena paced around the circular room. Maggie and that Angel guy had gone in there at least 20 minutes ago. Her patience was thinning. She looked back over at the couch. Serena sat there completely absorbed in fiddling with her bracelet, Vanessa was looking around the room taking in her surroundings, and the girl, Fred her name was, was at the counter ruffling through some papers.  
  
Angel and Maggie walked out minutes later. They instantly had everyone's attention. Maggie gestured for the girls to follow her outside. Vanessa and Serena got up off the couch and followed her, Jimena walked over from her spot in the corner and followed Maggie out the door.  
  
"Girls, I need to tell you something" Maggie started. "I have to leave"  
  
"But we haven't even found Catty yet, and now you're saying that you dragged us out here for nothing!" Vanessa exclaimed.  
  
"Vanessa, calm down" Maggie said her voice never wavering "I said I had to go not you three, I need you to find Catty, she is out there alone, it is now up to you 3 and Angel, I have to leave" Maggie said.  
  
This time Serena was the one that had yelled out.  
  
"What?!?! You can't leave us here, we don't even know him!" Serena yelled. "You are the one that is suppose to help us, how can we help Catty if we have no clue what to do! We need you Maggie"  
  
Maggie shook her head. "No you don't, The Powers believe now it is time for you to fend for yourselves, I will be waiting for you back home" Maggie said "I love you all, please help Catty"  
  
And with that she disappeared in a thick white mist.  
  
After about five minutes of just staring at the spot Vanessa piped up "Did anyone else know she could do that?" Jimena shook her head.  
  
"She's never done it before."  
  
Serena just gaped at the spot where Maggie had stood last. She was stunned.  
  
"Well maybe we should go back inside" Vanessa said quietly. Serena was numbed she just nodded slightly. Jimena opened the door and walked slowly inside.  
  
Angel looked up from where he was leaning against the counter, talking to Fred. The three girls came back into the building. The girl who he had taken for the leader was now towards the back, she stood with a stunned look on her face.  
  
The other girl, Maggie had told him that her name was Jimena, walked up to Angel. She stood a few feet away from him.  
  
"We were told you could help us" she said with a defiant air.  
  
"Yes I can" Angel said.  
  
Catty didn't know what to say. She knew the Willow girl held much power. It surpassed her own, she thought it was possible that is surpassed Maggie's too. The girl got up from the table and walked over to Catty. Catty's reaction was to move away as soon as the girl got close, and she did.  
  
"I am not going to hurt you" Willow said softly. She looked up at the red head. For some reason she believed her.  
  
"What are you?" she managed to stutter out.  
  
"I'm just a girl" Willow said simply. Catty gave her a stare that said 'I am so not buying that'  
  
Willow sighed, "Okay" she began "Do you believe in magic?"  
  
Catty couldn't help herself. She started to laugh. It wasn't just a little giggle either. It was full fledged laughter. She knew that all the girls, Willow, Buffy, and the cute guy were giving her strange glances.  
  
"Okayy so obviously you don't" Willow said while she stared at the laughing girl.  
  
"No, no" Catty gasped as she reached to the table for support.  
  
"The thing is" Catty started "Your asking me about magic, when here I am a Daughter of the Moon" she said she laughed a moment. Willow gave her a quizzical look, the guy to her left stood straighter and she saw Buffy tense.  
  
"Oh No" she muttered. She gave herself a pep talk "It's ok, just turn back time they won't know" So she braced herself and her body began to hum. She then felt herself wooshing through the tunnel then falling out abruptly. She grabbed whatever was closest to steady herself. She looked up right into the face of Willow.  
  
"What the hell was that?!?" she heard a girl yell out. She looked over, the girl had long brown hair and sat there with a frightened and confused look on her face. She looked back at the faces that were staring at her. The other girls looked confused like they had missed out on some secret, she heard a few asking each other who Catty was. So she was back in time. She looked back at Willow and Buffy. Buffy was giving her a hard glare,  
  
"Dawn are you ok?" she said without moving her eyes from Catty.  
  
"Yea" the brunette said as she stared at Catty also. Catty looked around about who might have been phased by the time travel. The girls were confused, so it worked there, other people were still milling around dancing and having a good time, worked there also, It looked like only Buffy, Willow, the girl named Dawn, and the guy that now stood by Buffy's side were the ones that were effected.  
  
"What did you do and what the hell is a 'Daughter of the Moon'?" Buffy asked her, her voice like ice.  
  
Catty gulped. 


	8. Chapter 8 Visions and Tabula Rasa

Title- It's About the Power  
  
By- Kirstee  
  
Timeline- Set after Buffy "Storyteller", After Angel "Salvage", and the beginning of the DoTM series  
  
Side Note- In my story Angel has a soul again, there is no evil Cordy, and there is no C/C lovechild because you know EW. So let's just say once the Beast was destroyed all of that bad crap went away. Hey it's my story.  
  
Disclaimer- I own none of these characters. They belong to Joss Whedon and his Co also Lynne Ewing.  
  
Summary- Catty runs away to a small town called Sunnydale. The rest of the daughters go to Angel Inc. for help in finding her. Buffy/Angel/DoTM Crossover.  
  
A/N- I don't know how Jimena's premotations happen but I am just figuring them like Cordy and Doyle's but without any pain and clearer and she just kinda freezes when one hits her.  
  
Jimena was taking charge. She didn't know why Maggie's disappearance had affected Serena so much. They had proved many a time that they could handle themselves. But no Serena sat there on the couch, suppose to be looking through a book. She wasn't doing it. She was toying with her amulet. Jimena was at the counter with Vanessa, Fred, and Angel. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Vanessa look up at Angel and just stare at him for a little until Angel raised his head and Vanessa hurriedly bowed hers. Jimena chalked it up to being one of Vanessa's many crushes.  
  
Vanessa knew Jimena had caught her looking at Angel, maybe even Angel himself had too. But she couldn't help it, there was something seriously wrong with him. Not evil per say, but something dark. She had never felt anything like it.  
  
Jimena looked back at Serena who was now staring blankly into space. She decided to try to talk to her, see what was up. She got halfway to the couch when a premotation hit her. She saw Catty and something horrible attacking her and in the shadows she saw a figure. She suddenly was zooming in on his face and she gulped as she recognized it. The figure was Stanton. Then the last image of the premotation flickered before her eyes words that said Boca de Inferno.  
  
Serena saw Jimena headed toward her, she sighed she really did not want to talk. But Jimena froze mid step. She saw Jimena close her eyes and her amulet lit up with a fiery green light. Serena rushed over to Jimena side and held her arm. She saw her gulp and knew that she was seeing something bad. Vanessa had now rushed over to Jimena's other side while Angel and Fred stood not to close but near enough in case something bad should happen.  
  
Jimena opened her eyes and stared into the face of Serena, worry etched across her face.  
  
"I'm ok" Jimena breathed. Vanessa and Serena led her over to the couch where she sat down. She was exhausted that vision really took something out of her. She looked down at her amulet which now was a light spring green. She was just leaning her head back, while Fred was getting a cool washcloth, when she heard a rustle of feet down the stairs.  
  
A girl with short brown hair ran up to Angel. Jimena caught the words vision and girl and tried to listen closer to the conversation.  
  
Cordy had been upstairs when the vision had hit her. A girl, blonde hair, was in a place somewhere dark a group of vampires were attacking her. In the shadows leaning against a wall stood a man, his face was handsome, she saw worry in his face a yearning to help the girl but something was holding him back. They were outside some sort of club. She then saw a burst of purple light and then the vision had ended. The girl was in trouble and they had to help her.  
  
Cordy rushed down the stairs, she knew Angel was going to be working in the office. She hopped over the last stair and almost ran into Angel at the counter. She was breathing heavily and leaned on the counter for support.  
  
"Cordelia calm down" Angel said to her.  
  
"Vision" Cordelia panted as she held on to her stomach. She took three deep breaths and repeated what she had said.  
  
"Just had a vision, a girl with blonde hair attacked by a group of vamps and some weird shadowy guy was there"  
  
"Stanton" Jimena said as she pulled herself back up.  
  
Cordy swung her head around to look at the voice and let out a little yip. She stared down at the 3 girls that now sat on the couch. She looked back over at Angel.  
  
"Who are they?" Cordy questioned. Fred came in between them.  
  
"Customers slash guests"  
  
"Um, ok" She said warily still giving the girls a strange glance yet trying to seem warm and friendly by giving them a smile. She walked over to sit by the girl who had spoken.  
  
"Who is Stanton?" she said softly. Fred and Angel joined the girls on the couch. Cordy repeated the name to make sure she was clear. The girls seemed to wince when he was mentioned.  
  
"And how did you know what I was talking about?" she said. Cordelia knew her voice was getting higher as she tried to mask her confusion.  
  
"Well" Jimena started. She cast a wary glance at Vanessa and Serena who gave her shrugs. So Jimena started to continue. "I have these things called premotations." She looked for their reactions. Nothing. It didn't seem to faze them in the least bit. Who the hell were these people?  
  
"Oh" Cordy said. Jimena then looked at Cordy with the same questioning glance Cordelia had used seconds before.  
  
"Wait how did you know about Stanton?" Jimena said.  
  
"Well I have visions I think there like premotations" Cordy said and she looked over at Angel who nodded.  
  
The girls exhibited reactions that Jimena thought the people would have. Vanessa gasped Serena once again had a shocked expression on her face. Jimena eye's glazed over as she thought. She thought only The Daughters of the Moon were supposed to have special powers. This girl that sat in front of her, who couldn't be older than 25 had powers that probably rivaled Jimena's own. She wondered if any of the other people in this place were as different as her.  
  
"Hello?!" Cordy was trying to get the attention of the girl with the premotations whose eyes had glazed over as soon as Cordy had told her about her visions.  
  
"I think maybe you three should get some rest" Angel suddenly spoke up. Vanessa nodded.  
  
Fred led them up to a room that held three single beds. Angel carried their suitcases in and set them by the door. He told them where to go if they needed help and he shut the door behind him.  
  
Jimena collapsed onto a bed. She was so beyond tired at this point. She rolled over onto her stomach to face Serena who was now sitting on the bed next to her.  
  
"How did we get here?" Jimena asked her. Serena shrugged and said  
  
"Well it started with a car."  
  
Jimena threw a pillow at Serena's head.  
  
"Ow!" she said with a laugh as she threw it back Jimena.  
  
"Seriously, I don't know it's just--- Everything is going by so fast and all I can seem to do is sit there like some helpless little girl" Serena said as a frown replaced her smile.  
  
"Your not" Jimena said softly. Serena gave her a grateful smile.  
  
"Thanks" she said.  
  
Vanessa popped of the bathroom where she had been getting ready for bed.  
  
"Guys, Come here!" she said in a loud whisper. Alarm immediately passed through Jimena as she hopped up from her place on the bed.  
  
Serena and Jimena ran into the bathroom. Vanessa was by the door that led into the hallway outside their room.  
  
Vanessa turned to them and smiled. She beckoned them to come closer.  
  
"Look totally cute guy standing right out side our door!!" she squealed.  
  
Serena and Jimena were immediately by here poking their heads outside the door. Serena looked out.  
  
There stood a boy who was about 6 foot. He had shaggy brown hair and was talking to the Fred outside in the hall. He was also defiantly a hottie. He looked over to the door where Jimena, Vanessa, and her were at. They immediately retracted their heads.  
  
"Definite hot factor" Serena said.  
  
Jimena nodded "L.A. does know how to make 'em" she said with a smile as they returned to their room.  
  
Vanessa sat crossed legged on her bed, looking back over at Jimena and Serena.  
  
"Guys" she started out seriously "Have you noticed something weird about these people?"  
  
"Weird as in..." Jimena said as she absent mindly flipped through the channels on the small TV.  
  
"I don't know as in strange not of the norm" Vanessa said as she looked at her nails. "I mean when I look at that Angel guy I feel weird, like there is something deeper that he isn't showing us"  
  
Jimena flicked off the tv and turned towards Vanessa.  
  
"I mean Serena even said that she couldn't read him, there was like nothing in his brain" Vanessa said.  
  
Serena walked out of the bathroom and joined the conversation.  
  
"Yea it was all tabula rasa" Serena said as she sat down next to Vanessa.  
  
"What?" Vanessa said.  
  
"Tabula Rasa, it means blank slate, that's what it felt like when I looked in his head" Serena replied.  
  
"Oh" Vanessa said.  
  
"Well tomorrow we'll start fresh and ready, to find out what the weird with this guy is and to most importantly find Catty" Jimena said as she crawled under the covers. Serena and Vanessa nodded as they retreated to their beds.  
  
"Night guys" Vanessa said as she turned off the lights  
  
"Night" they replied. 


	9. Chapter 9 Willow Words and Walks

Title- It's About the Power  
  
By- Kirstee  
  
Timeline- Set after Buffy "Storyteller", After Angel "Salvage", and the beginning of the DoTM series  
  
Side Note- In my story Angel has a soul again, there is no evil Cordy and she not in a coma, and there is no Jasmine. So let's just say once the Beast was destroyed all of that bad crap went away. Hey it's my story. Also Caleb has come already in this story. So its basically a pick and choose kinda thing for me now.  
  
Disclaimer- I own none of these characters. They belong to Joss Whedon and his Co also Lynne Ewing.  
  
Summary- Catty runs away to a small town called Sunnydale. The rest of the daughters go to Angel Inc. for help in finding her. Buffy/Angel/DoTM Crossover.  
  
Catty stood frozen to the floor. All of her instincts were to run. Maggie had told her that no one was ever to find out what they were. Buffy was still staring at her expectantly. Her arms crossed as she gave Catty a hard glare. Willow's eyes flitted back between the two. She saw the fear in Catty's eyes.  
  
"Buffy can we talk for a second?" Willow said  
  
Buffy finally looked away from Catty and nodded over at Willow. She walked over to Spike and spoke lowly to him for a second before going off to the corner to speak to Willow.  
  
"Buffy" Willow said "Don't go all slayer-y right away on this girl, I don't think she is ya know evil" she put little air quotes up by the evil.  
  
"But she did something, to us, to Dawn! What the hell was it anyway? None of the other girls seem to remember who she is" Buffy said her voice growing louder.  
  
"Buffy, shh!" Willow said "We still don't know if this girl is good or evil, maybe the Powers sent her to us, to help in the fight against the First"  
  
Buffy didn't say anything. She looked down at the floor and thought about Willow's words. She needed all the help she could get against the First, after meeting that Caleb guy and losing Potentials, well she just couldn't think about it anymore  
  
She looked up at Willow and gave her a smile "Ok, let's see what this girl is all about and I promise I won't go all 'slayer-y' on her"  
  
They giggled, just like they had when they high school. They walked back to the group. It was quite a sight.  
  
A few of the Potentials had gone back to the dance floor. Some were sipping there drinks and chatting and some were still wondering about Catty. Dawn was glaring at Catty while trying to talk a little with Kennedy who was insisting that someone tell her what was going on. Spike was still leaning against the pillar one eye on Catty and one on the Potentials. And Catty was trying her best to seem casual, she was sitting down in a chair and was squirming a little under Spike and Dawn's eyes.  
  
Buffy clapped her hands getting everyone's attention.  
  
"Listen up!" she said. They all looked towards her, Kennedy even fell silent, Spike stood up from his slouching position and was at Buffy's side in an instant. Catty observed this reaction with interest.  
  
"All of us are going back to my house now, we have to figure some things out"  
  
Many of the Potentials groaned and began to gather there things and head out to the cars that they had come in.  
  
"Willow" Buffy said "Can you handle the girl while I gather up the rest?"  
  
Willow nodded and walked cautiously over to the purple streaked girl who was still fidgeting in her chair.  
  
"Hey, um well, were going to go back to Buffy's house, and Buffy wants you to come along" Willow saw the fear that had appeared into Catty's eyes. "No one's going to hurt you, I promise" Willow gave her a sincere smile.  
  
Catty gave a shaky nod and followed Willow out the door. The two cars were full and Spike and Buffy were standing outside the one trying to calm the Potentials, well Buffy was calming the Potentials Spike was watching her with amusement. Anya was in the car yelling at them and looking quite impatient.  
  
Willow came up to Buffy "Ok she's coming"  
  
Buffy nodded "Me and Spike are going to walk home do you think you could squeeze her in somewhere?"  
  
Willow nodded she guided Catty over to her car and she squeezed in the back with some other girls. Willow slid into the driver's seat and drove off, following Anya. Buffy watched them go.  
  
"So" she said to Spike "What do you think is up with that girl?"  
  
Spike gave a half hazard shrug as he pulled out a cigarette. "What did she say she was?" he said as they started walking back to the Summer's home.  
  
"A daughter of the moon" Buffy said "Do you know what that is?"  
  
Spike shrugged again "I don't know" he thought for a minute "Maybe she's just crazy?"  
  
Buffy gave a little laugh and smiled up at Spike, he smiled back down at her. She thought about things between them, last year things had seemed simpler yet still complicated. This year things were even more complicated. She sighed.  
  
"Something on your mind?" he said as they walked through the dimly lit streets.  
  
"Nope nothing" she said "Except well a big huge evil, a weird preacher guy who seems perfectly inclined to kick some ass more preferably mine, dozens of girls sleeping in my house who I have to train for a war, and a new one who is very mysterious and quite possible crazy"  
  
"Not exactly the answer I was expecting" he said with a laugh  
  
"Sorry I had an urge to rant" she said.  
  
They arrived soon after to the chaos that was the Summer's house. Buffy stood in the doorway reluctant to go in.  
  
"Second thoughts?" Spike said from behind her. She sighed again and stepped into the house. Kennedy walked by her.  
  
"Kennedy where's Willow?" Buffy asked her.  
  
"Um, I think she's in the kitchen with that girl from the club" she replied  
  
"Ok, thanks" Buffy said as she walked into the kitchen, she knew Spike was following right behind her.  
  
"Hey" she said as she walked into the kitchen. Willow was at the counter making tea and the girl was sitting on a stool.  
  
"Want a cup?" Willow asked Buffy. Buffy nodded.  
  
"Spike?" Willow asked the vampire.  
  
"No I'm good Red" he said as he leaned against the wall and slipped another cigarette out of his pocket.  
  
Buffy looked at him, "How many of those things do you keep in there?"  
  
"Just enough to get me through the day" he said as he lit it up. Buffy rolled her eyes. Willow brought the 3 cups of tea over and set one in front of Catty, gave the other to Buffy, and took a sip of her own.  
  
"So" Buffy began "What are you again?" 


	10. Chapter 10 From Sun to Moon

Title- It's About the Power  
  
By- Kirstee  
  
Timeline- Set after Buffy "Storyteller", After Angel "Salvage", and the beginning of the DoTM series  
  
Side Note- In my story Angel has a soul again, there is no evil Cordy, and there is no C/C lovechild because you know EW. So let's just say once the Beast was destroyed all of that bad crap went away. Hey it's my story.  
  
Disclaimer- I own none of these characters. They belong to Joss Whedon and his Co also Lynne Ewing.  
  
Summary- Catty runs away to a small town called Sunnydale. The rest of the daughters go to Angel Inc. for help in finding her. Buffy/Angel/DoTM Crossover.  
  
Vanessa woke early. She lazily opened one eyelid and then the other. She expected to see the blue walls that surrounded her every night and that always faced her every morning. Instead she stared straight into a red wall. She sat up fast. She instantly regretted it because she now had a headache from the blood rushing to her head.  
  
"Uhhh" she groaned as she clamped her hand to her head. Then she remembered why she had woken with a start in the first place. She was surrounded by red walls and a white ceiling. She looked over to see Jimena sleeping soundly. She grasped a pillow closely to her body. She remembered where she was. Angel Investigations. With Jimena and Serena. They were looking for Catty.  
  
She let out a small sigh as she mentally scolded herself for scaring herself so badly. She turned and let her legs dangle off the bed as she stared at the floor. She knew, wherever Catty was she was waking up right now. They both had like the same internal alarm clock. They had figured this out the first time Vanessa had slept over Catty's house. She had woken up only to see Catty waking up at the same moment. They had laughed about it later. She sighed again only this time longer and more pained. Well if she was going to get Catty back she had to start looking, so that meant stop wallowing in memories. She stood up and headed for the bathroom. She stepped into the shower and felt the warm water. She heard a rustle of sheets and some footsteps against the floor. Sounded like the other girls were up. She regrettably stepped out of the shower knowing if she hogged it there would be hell to pay.  
  
Fred was an early riser. Usually she was the first one up in the Hyperion, well besides Angel who she really didn't know when he slept. Seemed like he was always up, waiting for the next apocalypse to come so he could defeat it. But somehow that confidence that he would defeat it had left her. She wasn't sure of anything anymore. About love, about life, about people or non-people in Angel's case. She had always been warned about Angel's other half. She always thought it would be like the Odd Couple, only much scarier. But Angelus knew them and had used them to get inside their heads. It was past scary. She took a shower and changed into some clothes. A white long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans. She pulled her hair up and walked towards the Hyperion's kitchen. She brewed up some coffee.  
  
"Hello Fred" a voice said from behind her. She jumped at the sound and almost spilled the coffee pot.  
  
"Angel hi" she exhaled as he walked to the cupboard and grabbed two mugs.  
  
"Thanks" she said as she poured the hot liquid into the two cups. She handed him one and he took it. Ever since he had moved to LA he had become more of a fan of coffee. It was warm like blood and though he couldn't really taste it he still felt the good burning that it left in your throat.  
  
He felt the awkwardness that was between them. Though she had told him that all was forgiven, he felt it wasn't. He wondered how things had gotten so screwed up. Every year things started out normally, well as normally as a vampire with a soul and his gang of evil fighting friends could be. He was distracted from his thoughts by the soft footsteps that were walking down the stairs, only his vampire hearing could hear it. A small girl now stood in the doorway. "Hi" she said timidly.  
  
"Hi" Fred said, a little to enthusiastically. "Can I get you something? Hot chocolate?" she said not even waiting for an answer as she pulled out the Swiss Miss package from the cabinet.  
  
"That's fine" she said and smiled she watched the girl bustle around smiling and humming a little to herself. She knew this girl was all right. She hoped if they were here long enough, they would become friends. The girl, Fred set the cup in front of Vanessa and gave her a warm smile and sat across from her.  
  
Angel watched the two as they chatted girl talk. Angel was leaning against the counter reading the paper. He could sense the magic vibes coming off the teen girl. They were powerful one's. He didn't understand how a girl that young could be so magically advanced. Sure he knew Maggie but he didn't really know her. She had saved his life back when he lived in the New York alleys. Somehow he knew by that small act of kindness they were magically connected. So that must be why she trusted him with these girls lives. He saw his soul. He let out a snort of laughter. That sounded so cheesy. He was vaguely aware that the girls had stopped talking. He slipped his gaze over to them, they were giving him a piercing glare.  
  
"What?" he said.  
  
"Were you laughing at us?" Fred said innocently but with a fake anger in her eyes.  
  
"No, no, no" he said amusement dancing in his eyes. Fred laughed and soon Vanessa joined in. Angel chuckled to himself as he went back to reading 'L.A. Today'. He missed this between them, the way they functioned more as a family than a team. The sun was now above them, he saw it through the shades. He heard feet rushing down the stairs. Two girls with linked arms came through the door.  
  
"Hey Vanes" The girl with the curlier black hair said and the other one smiled.  
  
"Jimena, Serena you guys were finally able to roll yourselves out of the beds?" Vanessa said as she sipped her chocolate.  
  
"Haha" Jimena said sarcastically. She peeked into Vanessa's mug and looked at her.  
  
"Any of that to go around?" Jimena asked. Fred's hostess alarm went off.  
  
"I can get some for you" she said she looked over at the other girl. "Serena would like some?"  
  
She nodded. Jimena was looking through the cabinets she came to the one next to Angel and she still couldn't find mugs. He looked at her. "Mugs?" she asked sweetly. He nodded over to across the room where the glasses were. She grabbed a few and helped Fred at the counter.  
  
Angel needed to get out of the chaos that was the kitchen. He went out into the main area of the hotel. Where he meet a half awake Cordelia staggering down the stairs.  
  
"You ok?" he asked her.  
  
"What is it up with those girls? Must they wake up at the crack of dawn?" she said as she flopped herself down on the crimson couch. He laughed as he sat on the couch beside her.  
  
"You know your talking to me, who is up before the sun is" Angel said as he looked over at her. Cordelia let out a loud groan.  
  
"I can't stand you right now" she said with a laugh and walked into the noisy kitchen. Well Angel thought to himself this promised to be an interesting day.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
As soon as Buffy had asked the question her eyes swept over to the Willow girl who gave her an encouraging nod. Well it was only these three people and obviously she had nothing more to lose to these people. They already knew about her. Nothing to lose. She looked down at her cup.  
  
"I'm a daughter of the moon?" she said and looked up into Buffy's blank face.  
  
"Sorry if it offends, but huh?" Buffy said. Buffy looked over at Willow and so did Catty. She shrugged. Buffy looked back over at Catty who let out a sheepish grin.  
  
"Care to elaborate, pet" the man said from the doorway. 'Huh a Brit' she thought.  
  
"Well I know this is going to seem really crazy so don't go reporting all this to the schitzo house" Buffy let out a smile and nodded.  
  
Catty continued. "Well see there are 4 current daughters of the moon, we each have certain powers"  
  
"This wouldn't happen to be a Charmed thing?" Willow asked as she leaned on the counter next to Buffy. They both gave her questioning glances. "Never mind" she said under her breath.  
  
"Well see umm, I have the power to uh, time travel" Catty stammered out. Buffy's eyes bulged.  
  
"Your kidding right?" she said. Catty shook her head. "Ok so I totally wasn't expecting that little bit of info but continue"  
  
Catty took a deep breath. "Well one has the power to read minds and can also play with it, one has premonitions and the last can become invisible"  
  
"Whoa" Buffy said and sat down on a kitchen stool. Willow leaned against the counter clearly shocked by the news and Spike had been surprised enough to stop smoking, he walked over to where Willow and Buffy now where and leaned against the counter looking at the young girl closer. Buffy turned around to look at him  
  
"You've been around for awhile and you don't have any idea what she's talking about?" she said. He shrugged his shoulders. Buffy sighed and turned back around to Catty.  
  
"So is that what we were feeling, in the Bronze? You turned back time?" Buffy asked Catty.  
  
"Yea, but for some reason it didn't work on you, Willow, him and the girl with the brown hair" she said.  
  
Willow thought about it, she had just described all of them that had extreme abilities. She was a mega-witch, Buffy the Slayer, Dawn the Key, and Spike was a vampire. She looked back at the group and caught them staring at her.  
  
"What's goin on in the Willow mind?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well I was just thinking, she just said all the people here who have certain, well, abilities"  
  
"Abilities?" Catty asked. Buffy looked over at Willow, they had let something slip out about themselves. Well this girl was bound to find out anyway, and if she worked for the First then she already knew who they were.  
  
Catty was thinking as she watched the three give uncomfortable glances to each other. She had been to frightened to think of it before. Why weren't these people affected by her time travel, she had never met anyone who wasn't. Even the other daughters were affected by it. She really didn't know if she wanted to find out what these people are. They didn't seem evil and she usually had good instincts about these things.  
  
"Will you excuse us for one moment?" Buffy asked Catty. She nodded her head and they went towards another room in the house.  
  
She thought about these three people. The red haired girl, she was powerful but not in the way she was, totally different totally different everything. She couldn't tell what Buffy was, but also very different. And the guy, she didn't even know his name but he was just not right, and when he caught her at the Bronze he was cold, his skin was not as warm as skin should be. And it wasn't because it was cold out or something like that, because it was almost summer. Whoa, she had got herself in deep.  
  
The three came back in again. Catty began once more with the fidgeting. She knew they were going to tell her something big, and for some reason she didn't want to know. Buffy took a deep breath.  
  
"You see.." that was all she got out before their was a loud crash in the foyer. They all were immediately on alert and Catty watched Buffy sprint towards there, with the other 3 following close behind. What they met was a quite a shock. There standing in front of them was about 5 or 6 teenagers, all with eyes of black.  
  
"What the hell?" Buffy said.  
  
"Atrox" Catty said in a frightened whisper. 


	11. Chapter 11 When Darkness Comes

Title- It's About the Power  
  
By- Kirstee  
  
Timeline- Set after Buffy "Storyteller", After Angel "Salvage", and the beginning of the DoTM series  
  
Side Note- In my story Angel has a soul again, there is no evil Cordy, and there is no C/C lovechild because you know EW. So let's just say once the Beast was destroyed all of that bad crap went away. Hey it's my story.  
  
Disclaimer- I own none of these characters. They belong to Joss Whedon and his Co also Lynne Ewing.  
  
Summary- Catty runs away to a small town called Sunnydale. The rest of the daughters go to Angel Inc. for help in finding her. Buffy/Angel/DoTM Crossover.  
  
"Goddess" the lead guy said and an evil glint in his eyes.  
  
A few Potentials had run into the foyer to see what the commotion was about. They stopped as soon as they saw the newcomers faces.  
  
The place felt dark as if all hope had been sucked out of the room. "Stay away from her" Buffy said going to stand by Catty. She had her game face on.  
  
The leader was taller then Buffy. He looked down at her.  
  
He laughed right in her face. Then turned back to his "gang" who laughed along with him. Buffy's gaze also went over to his gang, there was one girl Buffy really noticed in the gang, all the others looked a lot alike.  
  
The girl was a dead ringer for Drusilla.  
  
Buffy risked a glance over at Spike. His eyes were wide as he looked at the girl.  
  
On her chest were 5 letters. S- T- A- N-T. They looked like they were carved in there.  
  
Buffy made an expression that showed disgust as she looked at the girl red and purple chest.  
  
The leader finally turned back to Buffy.  
  
"What are you going to do about it?" he said a smirk on his face.  
  
"This" Buffy said and set a fist upwards towards his chin. It connected and he flew back into another member of his group. The leader struggled to stand up. Buffy came running to beat him out of her house but another member stood in her way. He swept his hand up in a motion to Buffy, who flew back into Catty.  
  
That did it.  
  
The foyer became chaos as Spike went at the one who attacked Buffy. Kennedy attacked another. A few Potentials joined the fray but most backed away, scared. Dawn went over to Catty and Buffy and helped them up.  
  
Catty seemed to have gone catatonic. Her eyes were wide and she was saying something. But no sound came out, only her lips moved.  
  
"Catty!" Buffy yelled. No reaction. She began to back away slowly away from them all. She was heading towards the kitchen.  
  
Buffy was about to go after her when something gripped her from behind. The leader spun her around and looked down cruelly.  
  
His eyes were been a deeper shade of black and Buffy could just sense the evil-ness coming off of all of them.  
  
"Don't be leaving so soon" he said. His hand reached down to her. As he grew closer, her world grew darker. Her eyes squinted as she waited for it to come. Why was she losing hope? She could crush these kids! But she still didn't move as she stared into his uncaring eyes.  
  
Then something jerked her and the leader went flying. Instead of staring into black eyes she now stared into blue.  
  
"Spike" she said as she breathed a sigh of relief. The world suddenly came flooding back to her. She nodded a thanks and went over to her previous captor. Spike went off to help Dawn who was trying to fight one off.  
  
Buffy picked him up from where he had crashed into the mirror. She held him by the collar of his shirt and punched him. His head whipped back and forth.  
  
"Do you know how much I hate thralls?" she said as she punched him again.  
  
"People.." she punched him again. "Are always trying to do that! WHY?!" she punched him again.  
  
Then a scream echoed from in front of her. It was ear-piercing.  
  
It was Willow. Buffy got up, the guy she had been previously beating lay unconscious on the ground.  
  
The scene in front of her was horrible.  
  
Willow floated a few inches from the floor. Her eyes flashed between green and black.  
  
Then Buffy looked over to where Willow was focusing on. Kennedy was looking deep into the eyes of the girl who resembled Drusilla. There was a dim gray have surrounding the two. Buffy knew whatever was happening was bad.  
  
Buffy ran to Willow. The last thing they needed was for Willow to become Big Baddie again.  
  
Buffy was almost there but Willow's head turned sharply around. "Back" she said and Buffy was thrown back again. She crashed against the wall and slumped to the floor. Dawn ran over to Buffy.  
  
Willow turned back to the girl and Kennedy. She muttered a few Latin words and a black ring went around the whole room. All of the Atrox were thrown out of the house.  
  
After the last one had flown out the door slammed shut and Willow fell to the ground and so had Kennedy. Buffy had managed to get up with the help of Dawn. She went over to Willow and looked to see if she was ok. Her eyes had returned back to green.  
  
She was coming back to consciousness and saw Buffy looking over her.  
  
"Oh God Buffy I'm so sorry" she said as tears began to form in her eyes.  
  
"Shh." Buffy said "It's ok"  
  
"Kennedy!" Willows eyes suddenly went wide. Buffy and Willow both looked over to where Kennedy had fallen.  
  
A group of Potentials were crowded around her. Buffy helped Willow up and they straggled over to Kennedy and the group.  
  
Kennedy had curled up in a ball and her face showed absolutely no emotion.  
  
"Kennedy" Willow whispered. She knelt down to her lover.  
  
There was no response.  
  
Willow gathered Kennedy in her arms.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Willow asked Buffy, her bottom lip trembling as fresh tears fell. She was distraught.  
  
"I- I don't know Will" Buffy said.  
  
"Maybe we should take her upstairs..." Dawn said from beside Buffy. Willow looked forlornly down at Kennedy. Then looked back up at them. She nodded.  
  
Willow was to weak to carry Kennedy up so Spike picked her up and layed her down carefully on Willow's bed. Willow kneeled by the bedside and lovingly brushed a few strands of the girls dark hair out of her face.  
  
"Kennedy" she whispered again. She kissed her forehead and followed Buffy and the rest out.  
  
"Buffy what are we going to do?" Willow said frantically as soon they walked into the kitchen. Dawn, Spike, and Anya were already there, Xander was on his away, and Giles was still out looking for a few more Potentials.  
  
It was time for Buffy to step up and be general again. "I think we need to find Catty, these people, Atrox she called them, are after her. Plus she seems to know about them, and we know nothing so if we find her then she can probably tell us what happened to Kennedy" Willow nodded.  
  
"Okay me and Spike will go look for Catty, Willow and Dawn look through the book see if you can find anything on this Atrox, get Xander to help you when he comes, Anya call Giles and see if he knows anything"  
  
Everyone went off in different directions after Buffy finished. Spike and Buffy went out the back door while Dawn, Willow, and Anya went towards the living room.  
  
"Do you think we will find anything?" Dawn asked Anya quietly so that Willow couldn't here.  
  
"Doubtful" Anya said not even trying to be quiet "I mean 1,000 years of being around demons and I have never heard of them"  
  
Willow looked back at them her expression was saddened. Anya felt a twinge of sympathy.  
  
"Oh but ya know demons they love to change their names and stuff" she said quickly "I'm sure I know something about them or Giles's old musty books might actually be useful" Anya gave Willow a bright smile.  
  
Willow couldn't help herself as Anya's smile became infectious. "Thank you Anya"  
  
"No problem" she said happily her smile still on her face, she walked over to the phone to call Giles.  
  
Dawn and Willow went to the bookcase where they took out some of the darker books out. They began to page through them and as each page went by with no result Willow's mood became worse.  
  
"Nothing!" she said as she flipped through the last page of the book. "Goddess! I hope Spike and Buffy are having better luck" 


End file.
